Stereotyped
by happybunnyluvr007liscence2kill
Summary: This is like High School Musical. Zoey is Gabi, Chase is Troy,Michael is Chad, Quinn is Kelsi, Lola is of course Sharpay, Nicole is Taylor, Mark is Ryan, and Logan is Zeke. Funny story.


A.N This is my High School Musical type of story! Hope to get lots of reveiws! On with the story! 

Chase Matthews and his parents were on Christmas/New Year's vacation. "Okay now, go left!" Dave Matthews(A.N. where have I heard that name?), his father commanded. Chase was playing one-on-one with his dad. Who was also his basketball team coach at his school. Kristin Matthews stood at the door. "Boys! Is this all we came here for?" Kristin already knew the answer. They looked at each other. "Yeah." They said. "Put the ball down. We're going to a party, Dave." She looked at her son who was drowning his hair and head in water, only a little getting in his mouth. "Chase, they're having a party for teens at the auditourium(sp?)." She said. He knew what that meant. Translation: "Get your butt at that party whether you like it or not. Or no more basketball!". Typical parent.

Zoey Brooks and her mom were on vacation(A.N Dustin is with his dad). Zoey was reading her new book, Avalon High. Her divorced mother stood in front of her. Zoey finally looked up. "They have a party here. Go to it. You'll maybe meet people, and not sit here reading all this time." Her mother chuckled at her "bookworm" daughter. "But mom!" Zoey whined. "No! Go to that party and some fun." Ms.Brooks said. Zoey mumbled something in Hebrew. Having to move homes and schools was one thing, but now she can't even spend her vacation the way she wanted to. She went to her hotel room and got dressed. Ms. Brooks shook her head. "That girl and her books." she mumbled. Ms.Brooks was moved to Malibu,California to work as a lawyer.

At the party, Zoey was dressed in an ocean deep blue satin cami with caramel lace along the bottom, ripped jeans, and K-Swiss sneaks(That's what I call sneakers). She was doing what? You guessed it, reading her book. Chase came in and sat a few feet away from Zoey. He wore a button down shirt(I almost put the word w/o r), jeans, and Nikes. "ALL RIGHT! GIVE IT UP FOR HEATH AND KELLY(Made them up)! LET'S SEE WHO'S GONNA SING NEXT!" The DJ said. The spotlight fell on Chase and Zoey who looked up because of all the people pushing her. 'No,no,no it's okay." They both said. They eventually had to go on stage. Zoey was nervous, the only good thing was she knew this song and that the guy next to her was hot(Chase). The music started playing.

CHASE  
Livin' in my own world Didn't understand That anything can happen When you take a chance

ZOEY  
I never believed in What I couldn't see I never opened my heart

CHASE  
Ohhh

ZOEY  
That something has changed

BOTH  
Never felt this way

ZOEY  
And right here tonight

BOTH  
This could be the...

(Chorus)  
BOTH  
Start of something new

ZOEY  
It feels so right

BOTH  
To be here with you...oh And now, looking in your eyes

ZOEY  
I feel in my heart

BOTH  
The start of something new

The song went on and on. After they finished it, there wuz a round of applause(that kinda looks like applesauce). They both smiled at each other. "Chase!" Chase introduced himself loudly above the noise. "Zoey!" Zoey yelled back. She shook his extended hand. "Do you wanna go outside?" Chase asked. "Yeah, sure." Zoey said. They went out there. "You were really good out there." Chase said. "Thanks." Zoey smiled. "You should totally get a record deal." Chase said. "No way! Last timeI tried singing in choir I fainted. Right on the spot." Zoey said. Chase laughed. "Hey! That was a trumatic experience." Zoey smiled.Chase smiled back. "Hey, how about I give you my phone number and you give me yours. That way we could keep in touch." Chase suggested. "Yeah. Gimme your phone." Zoey commanded. He gave her his phone and she gave him hers. They programmed the numbers in the phones. "3,2,1!" Everyone shouted inside. Zoey and Chase looked up. Stars and firecrackers. They both smiled. "WOOOOHHHHHH!" They both yelled.

A.N First chapter! What do y'all think? Reveiw and tell me pleeze? I know it's short...sorry about that.


End file.
